The Pit of Saron- A World of Warcraft Fanfic
by Alakaia
Summary: Alakaia, Lucian, and Dazze embark on a stealth mission to disrupt the Scourge mining operation at the Pit of Saron and rescue the Alliance slaves held there. Things take a shocking turn. Loosely based on the Pit of Saron instance from World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Sequel to The Argent Tournament.


The Pit of Saron

"Remind me again whose idea it was to come here?" Dazze whispered. He peeked out from behind the rocky outcropping that the trio was hiding behind at the great quarry before them.

"The Kirin Tor gathered intel that the Lich King has forced many slaves to mine saronite here to provide for the Scourge war machine. If we were to interrupt said mining operation, we could halt the Scourge army altogether," Lucian said. He shifted his cramped muscles. He was having a difficult time concealing his large frame.

"We've been in some hairy spots before, true, but look at this place," Dazze said. He gestured to the numberless Scourge guards and Alliance slaves who toiled endlessly mining. Every so often one would collapse from exhaustion, and ghouls would descend upon it and leave only a bloody smear on the icy ground to mark the slave's existence.

"Look, High Command wouldn't have sent us on this mission unless they knew we could do it," Alakaia said.

"Oh that is rich, considering that you are the one High Command sends on suicide missions!"

"Okay, it might be a suicide mission, but we have an out. _The Skybreaker_ is just over the ridge for evac. If we play our cards right, we can save these people and ourselves before we get too deep into enemy territory."

"News flash: we are in the very _heart_ of enemy territory. Not much deeper we can go," Dazze said.

"Have some courage, paladin," Lucian said. He grinned, showing his long canines. "If you can still swing your hammer, you're coming with us."

"The Light only knows why I got stuck with you two," Dazze said, gripping his hammer in both hands. He rolled his eyes when Alakaia grinned at him.

"I believe you were, what did he call it?" Alakaia asked her brother.

"Youngling-sitting for High Command," Lucian replied.

"Right. Except you could hardly say I am a youngling anymore."

"Can we just get this over with?" Dazze said.

"Right. Here's the plan." Alakaia spread out a map before them on the frozen soil and weighed down the edges with a rock. It was a rough sketch, showing the estimated boundaries of the mining grounds and bereft of any other markings except for two red X's and a dark circle near the top. She tapped the X nearest to them on the paper."These two X's mark the locations of higher ranking Scourge. Extremely dangerous. We should be able to avoid them, as the slaves are positioned around the borders of the mine." She tapped the dark tunnel. "This is an opening to a tunnel that leads up to an entrance to the citadel. None of our scouts got close enough to see if there are any slaves working up there, so we'll need to check it out."

"Fantastic," Dazze muttered. "In case you haven't noticed, the three of us aren't exactly equipped for stealth missions."

"The only part of our mission that requires stealth is freeing as many prisoners as possible before we are noticed," Lucian said.

"Right. And after that we get eaten."

"After that," Alakaia continued, shaking her head at Dazze, "we take whoever we can with us and hold at this position," pointing with her right hand to indicate the rocks they were hiding behind. "We hold off the Scourge until _The Skybreaker_ arrives to extract us. Orders are to fill the ship. Once the slaves are secure we will double back and scout out the tunnel. After we've cleared it, we take the bird home."

A bone- chilling roar filled the air and the three ducked further down behind the rocks. Alakaia sneaked a glance and spotted a large Frostwyrm flying from the far west side of the mine towards the tunnel. She could just make out an armored figure on its back.

"Okay, did your intel say anything about _that_?" Dazze whispered in her ear. She waved him away with her hand as she tracked the Frostwyrm's movement. He was heading for the citadel's side entrance beyond the tunnel.

"Was that-" Lucian began, unsheathing his axes.

"No, that wasn't him," Alakaia said.

"How do you know?"

"The wyrm would be bigger. I mean, he is a king, after all."

"Right. Well, that complicates matters."

"Probably just a patrol," Dazze said, but it was hard to tell whether he was talking to the group or simply trying to reassure himself.

The three split up, keeping a low profile and avoiding the Scourge by taking cover behind rock croppings and diving into shallow pits. They used their weapons to hack and cut the chain shackles of the slaves, and each exhausted soul wept with gratitude as they stumbled back to the extraction point.

As she freed slaves around the Pit, Alakaia tried to learn as much as she could about the Scourge's operation. In one area, a Frost Giant was forging weapons and armor using some type of Frost magic. In another area, Plague eruptors dragged pieces of corpses together so that plague scientists could stitch together new Abominations. Necromancers met and talked in whispers. Vrykul on Blue Proto-drakes patrolled the perimeter, as well as skeletons that worked to excavate deeper into the pit. She didn't see any recognizable ore, and the mining carts were full of a metal not like any material she had ever encountered. _This must be saronite_. She thought it best not to touch it.

After what seemed like hours, Alakaia freed the last prisoner. She turned back and looked towards the extraction point. Dazze and Lucian were already there, keeping the slaves calm and giving first aid to those who needed it. The ragtag group of Humans, Draenei, Night Elves, and Dwarves were in pitiful shape. All of them were pale, thin, and suffering from exposure, as their threadbare garments offered little protection against the elements or the taskmasters' whips.

Alakaia steadied the female Night Elf in front of her as they snuck back along the path. The slave murmured her thanks. Alakaia sighed, letting the tension drain from her muscles. They had rescued a large number of the slaves and avoided detection. They just had to signal _The Skybreaker_ and then-

A gust of wind nearly flattened Alakaia and the slave to the ground. The giant Frost Wyrm had returned with its rider. Alakaia scrambled to her feet and pushed the slave onwards. They ran, and the Frost Wyrm roared behind them. The slaves let out a collective cry of terror. She heard a male Death Knight call out, but she couldn't understand what he was saying over the blood pumping in her ears. Just beyond the rim of the Pit, she could see _The Skybreaker_ descending. The slaves rushed toward it, and the wind from its propellers collided with the wind from their pursuers.

Dazze and Lucian were pushing the slaves forward, helping those who had been crippled by their hard labors. Alakaia hit the back of the group at full momentum and used her shield to push the stragglers up and over the edge. She turned to face the enemy. _The Skybreaker's_ main gun shot out a volley at the Frost Wyrm, but the great beast simply snarled and flew out of the way. Dazze began to follow the slaves but Lucian grabbed his ankle. "We need to buy some time for the ship to take off!" Dazze scrambled back down and ran behind Lucian, where the two men took up defensive positions on either side of Alakaia as they faced the Frost Wyrm rider.

"Intruders have entered your master's domain. Signal the alarms!" the Death Knight called out to the Scourge, raising his weapon into the air. Ghouls and skeletons emerged from the ground and marched towards the heroes.

"Well, I think it's safe to say our cover's blown," Dazze said, hefting his warhammer.

"What gave you that idea?" Lucian said as he unsheathed his giant axes.

" Here they come," Alakaia said.

The trio hacked the Scourge apart, shielding each other's blind spots. The rider watched from above, circling over the battleground. When it was clear his forces were losing ground, he attempted to cast spells from his mount, but Dazze used his Hammer of Justice spell to stop him.

The Death Knight snarled in frustration. "Your last waking memory will be of agonizing pain! Minions, destroy these interlopers!" Vrykul and Necromancers joined the fray. Dazze cut them down with his holy spells, and healed Alakaia and Lucian's wounds whenever they received them. Alakaia shielded the trio from flying arrows and spells whenever possible. Lucian's mighty axes cleaved multiple enemies at a time. The trio was tiring, though. Alakaia kept her ears open for the sound of _The Skybreaker_ returning so they could retreat as quickly as possible.

The last remaining Scourge tried to flee, but was cut down just like the rest. The Death Knight turned his Frost Wyrm and called down, "Do not think that I shall permit you entry into my master's sanctum so easily. Pursue me if you dare." He flew off in the direction of the citadel. Alakaia stared after him and nearly had her head taken off by a skeleton that Lucian quickly dispatched. She flinched away as the skeleton dropped to the ground in a pile of bones.

"Woah, that was way closer than I thought," Alakaia said, shivering.

"Not really the best time to be daydreaming," Lucian replied.

"By the Light, where is that ship? I don't think I can swing my hammer again," Dazze groaned, massaging his swinging arm.

"We can't leave. The tunnel is exposed! We scout forward and return when the ship comes back. We have to make sure we save everyone. Come on." Alakaia started forward, muscles screaming in protest. The quarry was silent; the Scourge that had once worked the frozen soil had either perished or retreated. The trio reached the path leading up to the tunnels.

The Frost Wyrm soared back over the ridge into view again. "Your pursuit shall be in vain, adventurers, for the Lich King has placed an army of undead at my command! Behold!"

More ghouls and skeletons emerged from the ground, and the Vrykul they had slain earlier returned as Undead. The tired heroes turned and once again defeated the Scourge forces. Dazze could no longer heal their wounds, and Alakaia and Lucian bled freely from holes in their armor. They stumbled towards the tunnel.

"Persistent whelps! You will not reach the entrance of my lord's lair! Soldiers, destroy them!" Yet another wave of skeletons and ghouls threw themselves into the fray, only to be put down by the trio. They finally reached the tunnel and dove inside. They could hear the Death Knight's howl of frustration behind them.

The tunnel was dark, and the ceiling was covered in massive icicles, some as large as a horse. The heroes ran forward. Alakaia risked a glance backwards. She could just see the tail of the Frost Wrym as the beast soared above them.

"Rimefang, trap them within the tunnel! BURY THEM ALIVE!" The ceiling shook, and chunks of rock and ice began to fall down upon them. Alakaia used her shield to cover her head; Lucian dodged each piece as it fell, and Dazze summoned a barrier of light around himself.

"Did you hear what he called the Frost Wyrm?" Alakaia shouted, her voice nearly swallowed up by the falling debris.

"I don't care what he called him, we need to move!" Lucian said sprinting ahead.

"He said Rimefang, That means that that Death Knight is Scourgelord Tyrannus."

"Meaning?" Dazze asked.

"We need to get out of here ASAP." They hurried onwards. Alakaia's shield arm was aching. Lucian's right arm was badly bruised by a falling rock, and Dazze's shield faded and threatened to dissolve. Finally they could see a blue light at the end of the tunnel. Alakaia looked behind them; the tunnel was filled with debris, and it was too dark to tell if they could make it back out. They might have to make a stand, and she wasn't sure that they'd survive another skirmish.

The three emerged onto a platform just east of the Citadel. Below them to the west they could see the whole of the Pit. It was empty and silent. Alakaia allowed herself a small smile. They had halted the mining operation and had scouted out a potential way into the Citadel proper. Her smile faded as Rimefang flew into few, hovering a few feet off the platform. Gritting her teeth, Alakaia forced her muscles to take up a defensive stance.

"Alas, brave, brave adventurers, your meddling has reached its end. Do you hear the clatter of bone and steel coming up the tunnel behind you? That is the sound of your impending demise."

"He's right. Look!" Dazze pointed back at the tunnel. In the darkness they could hear the hisses and growls of ghouls and skeletons heading their way. Dazze hefted his hammer and shouted as wings of light erupted from his back. His whole body glowed as he filled himself with the light. "I will hold them off! You two deal with the Scourgelord." He rushed towards the tunnel, screaming as he smashed into the Scourge forces. Alakaia and Lucian nodded to each other and they began to circle the Scourgelord, Alakaia to the left, Lucian to the right.

Rimefang blasted Lucian with frost, and the tired Worgen barely managed to dodge the attack. Alakaia threw her weapon at the Scourgelord, and it glanced off of his armor with a dull thud. Rimefang turned and shot ice at Alakaia, and she tucked and rolled away. Rimefang descended and Tyrannus lept from his back. He unsheathed his mace from his belt.

"When I have finished with you, my master's blade will feast upon your souls. Die." He charged Lucian and the Worgen turned and parried his attacks. The two exchanged blows in a rapid fashion, sending sparks flying as steel met steel. Both grunted with exertion, seeking an opening in the other's defenses.

Alakaia charged the Scourgelord, only to have to dodge out of the way of Rimefang's frost breath. She charged the beast, swinging her sword and screaming, but the Frost Wyrm just flew out of reach, roaring at her in a way that made it sound like laughter.

She heard a yelp of pain behind her. Lucian had fallen onto his back, and the Scourgelord was raining blows down on him. Lucian was fending him off with a single axe; his other axe lay several feet away, buried in the snow. The Scourgelord caught the edge of the axe and tore it out of Lucian's paw, sending it flying. He raised up his mace, and went to bring it down on Lucian's throat-

Alakaia crashed into him from the side, sending them both tumbling and skidding over the icy ground. Lucian lurched to his feet, favoring his left leg. Alakaia groaned and fumbled to bring up her shield as the Scourgelord brought down his weapon. Alakaia cried out as the force from the blow flew threw her arm, her muscles rippling like jelly. She rolled out of the way, and the Scourgelord's mace hit the ground and he hissed in anger. While he was distracted, Lucian retrieved his axes and then taunted the Scourgelord, "We have unfinished business, you and I. Come and face me!"

The Scourgelord smiled. "Such an amusing gesture from the rabble." He raised his right hand. Lucian dropped his weapons, choking and spluttering, hands clutching at his throat. The Scourgelord clenched his fingers into a fist, and slowly lifted his arm into the air. Alakaia watched in horror as Lucian was lifted into the air, and his form was obscured by a black and purple shadow that seemed to swallow him. The Scourgelord flung his hand out, and Lucian flew through the air and crashed into Dazze's back, sending both himself and the exhausted paladin straight into the tunnel. Worgen and man lay lifeless as the Scourge surrounded them. Rimefang soared through the air and landed atop the entrance to the tunnel. With his giant talons he carved into the ice and rock, sending down a landslide that trapped the unconscious heroes within the tunnel. The falling ice created a mist that obscured the former opening from view.

Alakaia screamed and got to her feet. Tears sprang into her eyes as she searched for a view of her brother and Dazze. She turned, alone, to face the Scourgelord. "You monster! I will have your head for that!"

The Scourgelord cracked his neck and flexed his fingers, clenching his mace tightly. "I shall not fail The Lich King! Come and meet your end!"

Alakaia fought with all of the strength she had left, but it was mostly desperation that kept her parrying with her shield and thrusting with her sword. The Scourgelord was still fresh, and she quickly lost ground, taking hits to her arms and shoulders as she backed away.

She lost her footing and dropped to one knee. Her opponent took the opportunity to disarm her from first her shield and then her weapon. As she struggled to stand he planted one boot in the middle of her chest and pushed her to the ground onto her back. Alakaia held her hands before her face, shielding herself against the inevitable. Memories of her adventures flicked across her vision, and her ears filled with the voice that had first called her to Northrend: KNOW THIS: IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL BE REWARDED WITH UNBEARABLE PUNISHMENTS.

"Is this my punishment?" she said aloud.

"Fool, your punishment is my reward," the Scourgelord taunted as he stood above her, slowly circling her like a predatory beast.

"Reward?"

"Yes, the Master will reward me greatly when I bring him his quarry." He lifted his mace and brought it down against her helmet. As if from far away, she felt the metal bend She Her vision went red and then began to fade. She felt something grab onto her, and she could hear her armor screeching as she was dragged across the hard ground. She tried to lift her head, but it was so heavy. Her vision blackened, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Whatever had hold of her was taking her further from the tunnel, from her brother and Dazze, and closer to the Citadel. As her eyes closed and she finally allowed her body to relax, she heard the whirring propellers of _The Skyfury_ returning, and the opening of a great door as she was dragged across its threshold into the Citadel proper.


End file.
